


In This Era of Liberty [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Chandri.They lose the Daedalus at the beginning of the fifth year. That's the first night John crawls into bed with him.





	In This Era of Liberty [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In This Era of Liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48469) by [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/pseuds/Chandri). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/in_this_era_of_liberty/in_this_era_of_liberty.mp3) (207.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/in_this_era_of_liberty/in_this_era_of_liberty_audiobook.m4b) (104.9 MB).

Length: 3:35:46  



End file.
